


The Secret

by DutchInsanity



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchInsanity/pseuds/DutchInsanity





	

"False alarm." Sirius confirmed and the two of us emerged from behind the low wall he'd pulled me behind a few moments earlier.  
We were currently on our seventh date in Hogsmeade, romantic right?  
It would be if we didn't have to keep leaping behind walls or disappearing into stores every time another Hogwarts student appeared.  
"This is getting absolutely ridiculous." I pouted, pulling a stray twig from my Y/H/C hair.  
"Would you rather have sticks in your hair or three bodyguards constantly stalking you?"  
The three bodyguards he was referring to was my older brother, Remus, and his two friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.  
The three of them were best friends with Sirius and the other two had adopted me as their own sister. Sometimes it was great having three older brothers; they'd help me with my studies, keep older kids from picking on me and even let me in on a few of their pranks.  
But the one thing I couldn't stand, their one rule that I absolutely had to obey with no exceptions? No boys, no dating and certainly no 'playing the naked hokey pokey' as James had put it before affectionately ruffling my hair. That was in second year, I was now in fourth and the boys were in their fifth and the rule still applied for some stupid reason.  
Sirius and I had always had a different kind of friendship than I had with any of the other Marauder, we were always jokingly flirting with each other and at some stage it had changed from jokes to actual flirtation. It was at the start of the year, right when we walked onto platform 9¾, that Sirius had found me and taken me aside to ask me to be his girlfriend.  
We'd agreed that it would be best to keep our relationship a secret until we were sure about it and now, two months later we were still going strong.  
"I would rather walk around in public with my boyfriend." I grumbled. "I'm not scared of those idiots."  
"Personally, I don't feel like facing Remus' wrath any time soon." He took my hand and we continued our stroll around the edges of the small village, enjoying the cool breeze and the icy wonderland that came with late spring.  
It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining (a vey uncommon occurrence this late in November), the grass was frosted over making it sparkle in the weak sunlight and giving off a satisfying crunch as we walked over it.  
"You need to man up, what the hell is my skinny ass brother going to do to you?"  
"Eat me." He mumbled, shuddering slightly.  
"He's not going to eat you, you moron. You're best friends."  
"And you're his baby sister."  
"I'm not a baby." I grumbled.  
"You know what I mean love, I can't imagine him ever being okay with this."  
"We're gonna have to tell them sooner rather than later. The longer we put it off the madder they're going to be when we finally do tell them." I reminded him, head tilted backwards to enjoy the sunlight.  
"Alright!" He groaned, coming to a stop. "Now let me kiss you."  
___________

"Where the hell have you been?" Were Remus' first words when I sat down between him James at lunch. The other boys were already there, Sirius having entered a few minutes before me as usual.  
Remus and James sat on one side of the long table with Peter opposite Remus and Sirius opposite James and I.  
"Around." I said dismissively, loading a selection of foods onto my plate.  
"Where's 'around'?" He pressed in an authoritative tone.  
"Remmie, I love you and all but if you don't stop breathing down my neck like this I'm going to transfigure your fingers into erasers."  
"What's an eraser?" James questioned, speaking around a mouthful of Shepherd's pie.  
"It's a small piece of rubber Muggles use to get rid of writing errors." I explained, picking a random leaf off my jeans. "And beside the point, I'm serious. You guys are treating me like I'm still 12."  
"Aren't you?" James asked, looking genuinely alarmed.  
"No! I turned 14 over the summer!"  
"Ahh yes, the old 'I'm 14 now I can do what I want' attitude. Love it."  
"You shut your word hole Potter."  
"Y/N you're still a child, we're only looking out for you." Peter added, warily watching my hand twitch toward my wand. He still remembered the exploding bird incident from last year (long story, don't ask).  
"I'm only a year younger than you lot! Last year James and Sirius were blowing up parts of the forbidden forest and I'm not allowed to disappear for a few hours without the three of you freaking out? What are you scared of ? That I'm secretly meeting up with Snivellus?"  
"Don't even JOKE about that!" Sirius exclaimed, slamming his knife down on the table, eyes widened in mock horror. His lips were twitching as he tried to fight off his laughter.  
"Padfoot's right, Snivelly is no company for a decent person such as yourself Y/N." Peter concluded.  
"Settle down boys, she's right. We don't give her nearly as much credit as she deserves. Y/N, I'm sorry for going dad mode on you." Remus said.  
"Moony _why_ are you kicking me?" James cried, throwing a chip at his best friend.  
"That was you?" Sirius asked, looking surprised.  
__________

I could so be a spy. I would be an excellent spy.  
I hummed the James Bond theme under my breath as I tiptoed out of the dorm room at 2am without waking my roommates.  
The common room was dark and cold, the fire having been put out hours ago by the house elves. My sock clad feet padded across the stone floor until I found the couch and jumped over the back of it.  
I landed on top of a really hard cushion, one that grunted upon the impact.  
"Hey babe, nice of you to drop in." Sirius groaned, shoving me off of his gut.  
"In my defence, I can't see a damn thing."  
He snickered. " _Lumos_." Suddenly we were bathed in the silvery light emanating from his wand.  
His hair was messy from all the times he'd run his fingers through it and his eyes were blinking tiredly.  
"Did I wake you up?" I giggled as he let out a massive yawn.  
"Shuddup." He mumbled, tackling me to the couch.  
I went down with a yelp that quickly turned into laughter when he started tickling me.  
"Sirius! Babe stop! I can't breathe!" I managed between giggles.  
When he finally stopped he looked down at me with an adorable little grin, resting on his forearms so that his full weight wasn't pressing down on me.  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered, ducking his head to kiss my nose gently.  
I scrunched up my nose, not knowing how to respond and kissing him instead.  
His lips reacted eagerly to my touch and my hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, desperate to bring him closer as his lips moved down to my neck.  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL GOLLY GOSH IS HAPPENING HERE!" Peter screeched, shocking the two of us.  
Acting on instinct, I shoved Sirius away and he fell off the couch, hitting the floor with a groan of pain.  
"Y/N!" He groaned.  
"A-You- a-and you and the kissing an-JAMES! REMUS!" Peter bolted back upstairs.  
"We're screwed." Sirius whispered, moving to sit back on the couch beside me.  
"It's okay, they can be reasonable."  
"Prongs is anything _but_ reasonable and I doubt Moony's gonna be in a good mood the night before the full moon."  
Soon enough Remus had arrived in the common room, followed by James and Peter, who looked nervous as usual. "What the hell is going on, Wormtail?" Remus demanded upon seeing Sirius and I seated on the couch together.  
"This better be worth losing my beauty sleep over." James grumbled, collapsing into the armchair beside us.  
"Y/N AND SIRIUS WERE SHAGGING ON THE COUCH!"  
"PETER!" I cried. "WE WERE NOT SHAGGING!"  
"What _were_ you doing then? Teaching each other CPR?"  
"Hold up." Remus held up his hand to stop my response, giving Sirius the death eyes. "You were kissing my baby sister?"  
"No!" Sirius exclaimed at the same time that James sat up, eyes narrowed as he stared at me.  
"Y/N, who the fuck gave you that hickey?"  
"What hickey?" I said, moving my hair to cover my neck.  
"Are you fucking serious?" Remus groaned.  
"What gave it away?" I responded unflinchingly which made Sirius and James choke with silent laughter.  
"That's my girl." Sirius chuckled.  
"THAT'S MY SISTER!"  
"DON'T YELL AT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
"YOUR WHAT?" James spluttered, staring at Sirius in disbelief. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? I AM OFFENDED! SUCH BLASPHEMY OH MY!"  
"Oh James don’t act like you didn't know." Sirius sighed.  
"Okay yeah I did know." James admitted, looking at Remus sheepishly.  
" _What_?" I turned to Sirius. "You told him?!"  
"Y/N. He has an _invisibility_ cloak." He stated as if that explained everything.  
"Who do you think covered for you losers when you were off getting frisky in the..... Moony? You okay?"  
We all turned to look at my older brother who had his eyes scrunched shut. His hands were clenched into fists and his face was red with anger. His entire body was shaking.  
"Oh Godric he's shifting!" Peter cried, shrinking into a rat and scurrying off underneath the couch.  
"Remmie?" I whispered in fear. I'd always known about my brother's condition but I'd never witnessed a transformation before, from what the boys had told me all I knew was that it was extremely painful for him and dangerous for everyone around him.  
"He can't change in the castle!" James whispered cautiously. "Moony? You still in there? C'mon mate you've got total control over this."  
Remus' eyes opened and I gasped, they were completely black.  
"James, get her out of here." Sirius muttered, stepping around me to get to my brother.  
James took my hand and started leading me toward the exit slowly while Sirius approached my brother, speaking in a calm, soothing tone.  
"Moony, I know you're mad at me but I need you to listen. Y/N isn't just a stupid little crush to me, alright? It's real, I'm not going to screw her over I mean she's your _sister_. Do you really think I'd to that to her or to you?" As he spoke he stepped closer until he was right in front of my brother, who had stopped shaking and was watching Sirius with sad eyes now. Eyes that were his usual hazel colour. "I mean it mate, she's special and so are you, you're my best friend for crying out loud!"  
Remus nodded, a few tears slipping from his eyes, and the boys threw their arms around each other.  
I didn't realize I was smiling until my cheeks started aching and beside me James let out a long breath of relief. I threw my arms around the black haired boy in happiness and he hugged me back with a surprised laugh.  
"Yeah, happy days! We're alive." He puffed as if he'd just run a marathon. "Wormie ya rat bastard, you can come out now."


End file.
